hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Hauser
SS-Sturmbannführer Hauser is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Kommandant of the Year. He was played by William Allyn. Major Hauser first appears in the episode after having been driven into Stalag 13 in a motorcycle, quickly followed inside by a staff car while a semi-trailer truck is parked within the compound, carrying a V weapon rocket. He exits the motorcycle and directs some men to guard the truck. He next appears inside Klink's office in which he starts to tell Colonel Klink the reason for him and his men being at the camp. The conversation is being listened into by Colonel Hogan and his men, although it isn't being heard too well by them, since someone has recently used the coffee pot listening device as an actual coffee pot. While he is inside Klink's office, taking off part of his uniform, he tells Klink that he, his men, and the rocket would be at the camp for two days, before they finally drive it to the French coast, intending to eventually use it against England. During their conversation, he is told by Klink that he has been told by General Burkhalter to give the Major his full cooperation during his stay and that he would. Hauser is very happy to hear this, before he informs a happy Klink that he would make a note of this cooperation in his report. The next time Major Hauser appears, he is shown watching the faux award ceremony, seeing Klink being given the fake medal and scroll that declares him "Kommandant of the Year". Later, during Klink's acceptance speech, he walks over to Colonel Schneider, who he sees standing near the rocket. He has a short conversation with him, as the former critique's Colonel Klink's speech before he hears the phony Colonel's story that he has actually worked on the rocket's prototype. This information excites Hauser, before he leads a reluctant Schneider under the tarp to show him the improvements that has been made to the rocket, not knowing that Schneider has already seen the rocket, and that he knew that the rocket is going to explode in less than two minutes. Under the tarp, Hauser begins to show Schneider around his "baby". The pair soon stops before the rocket's control buttons, and as Hauser talks about them, Schneider walks backward so that he could leave the rocket, so that he wouldn't be near the truck when the time bomb goes off. Hauser, as he continues speaking, presses down the launch button while saying how safe it is to press it. At that moment, the bomb goes off, launching the rocket. Hauser then appears in the debris left behind by the just launched rocket, his clothes smoking and in tatters. He then announces that what has just happened is a catastrophe, which Klink agrees, but only because his medal has vanished during the confusion. At the end of the episode, Hauser is mentioned when Klink, while pacing in his office, hears Hogan's suggestion that Klink say that Hauser has been drunk and has accidently launched the rocket towards England. Klink thought that Hogan's explanation might actually work. But, when he is finally informed by Sergeant Schultz that the rocket has landed and has destroyed half of the airport in Hamburg, Germany, he leaves to see Hauser, to see if he could come with a better explanation for the fiasco. Category:Germans Category:Guest Stars